Doge
Regular= Doge is the first Earth type Robot to be added into the Robots, and is one of the four starter robots available at the beginning of the game, alongside Thunder Snake, Burned Chicken, and Wolf of Snow. Its name and design of the head are based off of the infamous Doge meme.Know Your Meme Doge Article Appearance Doge is a dog-like robot, having a light brown body and head with grey limbs. It has red eyes and a purple marking on its chest. It travels on all fours, but when not moving it will stand up straight. In the first upgrade, the Doge becomes a darker brown and is no longer bipedal. It has red eyes with big black eyebrows, which resemble an angry expression, a brown gear protruding from its neck, a purple H-shaped marking on its back and a brown spiky tail-tip. In the second upgrade, Doge becomes a deer-like creature with a darker shade of brown. Its legs, antlers which it just gained, the H-marking and the tip of its tail turn black. Its gear also turns black, and it gains 2 black vine-like tendrils, each ending in a grey ball. Its spiky tail-tip becomes larger and more spherical, and its front legs get black claws. It has a stoic expression on its face, and the snout becomes slightly longer than its previous form. In the third upgrade, Doge is upright again. It is draped in a black cloak and wearing a Dominus, and its eyes have turned bright green, which causes the greenish color of its body. It hovers slightly above the ground, and its tail points upwards. Its face, legs and tail changes to a lighter shade of brown. In the ultra upgrade, its head, tail and legs become red, and there are now 2 spike balls on the tip of its tail. Its eyes and antlers turn yellow, and the antlers grows significantly longer, extending upwards towards its tail. It has also gained red muscular arms with giant hands, which extend into claws. Health Moves Upgrades Doge1.png|At Start Doge2.png|First Upgrade Doge3.png|Second Upgrade Doge4.png|Third Upgrade DogeUltra.png|Ultra Upgrade References |-| Shiny= The shiny form of Doge came out on v.1.2.3. It was given to players that lost their stats during the Birthday event (v.1.2.2) Appearance Doge is a dog-like robot, having a white body and head with bronze-colored limbs. It has red eyes and a yellow marking on its chest. It travels on all fours, but when not moving it will stand up straight. In the first upgrade, the Doge is no longer bipedal. It has red eyes with big black eyebrows, which resemble an angry expression, a white gear protruding from its neck, a yellow H-shaped marking on its back and a white spiky tail-tip. In the second upgrade, Doge becomes a deer-like creature. Its legs, antlers which it just gained, the H-marking and the tip of its tail turn green. Its gear also turns green, and it gains 2 green vine-like tendrils, each ending in a white ball. Its spiky tail-tip becomes larger and more spherical, and its front legs get black claws. It has a stoic expression on its face, and the snout becomes slightly longer than its previous form. In the third upgrade, Doge is upright again. It is draped in a bright green cloak and wearing a Dominus, and its eyes have turned yellow which emits green light, which causes the greenish color of its white head. It hovers slightly above the ground, and its tail points upwards. Its legs also change to white. In the ultra upgrade there are now 2 spike balls on the tip of its tail, and its eyes turn black. Its antlers turn yellow, and they grow significantly longer, extending upwards towards its tail. It has also gained white muscular arms with giant hands, which extend into claws. It emits a very bright light around it, making the color of its parts very bright. Health Moves Upgrades SDoge1.png|At Start SDoge2.png|First Upgrade SDoge3.png|Second Upgrade SDoge4.png|Third Upgrade SDogeUltra.png|Ultra Upgrade Category:Earth Category:Dark Category:Starter Robot Category:Shiny Robot Category:Ultra Robot Category:Meme